Young Zemo
For the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Young Zemo is a fictional comic team. The earliest effect time The young Zemo Young reveals to be the Original Xiamen, the ones who do not remember their past and even being the Xiamen. However, Dactyl hunts the Lost Trip on the Most Wanted List on her list. Chantel's fate Chantel's life is at high stake until he faces his death permanently. He has been struggling his own life to stay survive through the series of the event until he finally react his own death at the final series of the event. He is believed dead by the Zemo and Blythe Earp. Somehow, he manages to appear in the site and sees Armstrong, looking for a possession who he used before without realizing that he was dead already. He started realizing that his powers wear off due to Nido's alternative dark timeline. He seems unable to fix the damages from his hidden powers that has not been shown fully just like Suno's form, but the Vulcans sisters' powers has been drained his form and gadget as well. Meanwhile he is trying to find the rest place for him, but he finds himself too late to know he is going to die anyways. Wonderrior's fate The coincidence happened when Chantel saw Armstrong on the other day. She had met Armstrong in front of Pureheart and Strongheart as the form of Vok, her own dark self. She learnt that her spirit has shown herself that there may not be a future for her anymore and knew what it meant and she will die anytime. She died in saving the Original Xiamen and some Xia and protecting Nido away from the separate worlds and timelines. Mikado's fate Mikado has been struggling so much through the whole dilemma on the long journey from the future to the present. She has been realizing that she makes it through the future. She absorbs her acknowledgments by knowing what to do and whats thte best for the future for the Xia. She tells Nido the last goodbye and gives him a passionate kiss. She grabs the one chip from Nido by risking her life and knows that Nido can not take three things at one time. She gives Nido a chance to try and Nod some times to consider. Then she died. Physique's fate He has been struggling too many things to make Metamorph forgive him and hope her love him again. He realizes that is not working on Metamorph and faces another death again. He died. Metamorph She died. Zanderlot She died. The Zemo Monners They make it to the Young Zemo without meeting Nido's dark alternative timeline. The Strom Kids Babychild, Fairchild, Warchild, and Wildchild make it to the Young Zemo without meeting Nido's dark alternative timeline. Tak She survived. Aleah and Tristan Lennox They are children of Leah Helen and Laurel Tristan Lennox and never had any experinces to be a part of the Xia before. They are actually a part of the Young Zemo just like the original Xiamen joined the Young Zemo before. The Evolved Xia They survived. The Gan They died. The Nemo They died. Vivacious Xiamen ? Voracious Xia Corporation They disbanded because of Mimi Kate Cadiz's powerless human. Category:Team